Goto Etsuko
Goto Etsuko (五島 えつこ Goto Etsuko) is one of the main characters from Mirror Change Pretty Cure!. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Change (キュア チェンジ Kyua Chenji) and her theme colour is blue. Appearance Etsuko has turquoise hair that she keeps down and reaches her shoulders and has blue eyes. Her casual outfit consists of a dark blue blazer jacket that has gold trims and buttons, a white dress short underneath with a navy tie, a skirt with two frills, the top frill is navy while the bottom frill is white and white knee length boots with navy folds at the top. As Cure Change, Etsuko's hair grows longer and is secured into a bun by a gold band with a dark blue pendant in the middle with a ponytail that splits into two coming out of the bun and turns baby blue. Her eyes are yellow and she wears blue circle-shaped earrings. Her outfit consists of a blueish-white dress with frilly sleeves and her skirt is princess-like with a split and a white frill underneath. She has dark blue bow located on the left side of her dress which has a blue circle with a trim trim clip on top. A dark blue ribbon under her breasts which going around her back and her Changer Brace is located on her left hip. She wears white elbow gloves with a light blue trim and her heels are dark blue with a blue circle pendant with a white trim on her heel straps. Personality Etsuko is first shown to be a girl who will always go up to strangers and help them out, but really, she is quite shy and cold, which is mostly to Yuuka. She is very smart, always focusing on her studies and hardly gets distracted by things. She is very good at horse-riding and ice-skating and even though Etsuko seems to be a strong fighter, she is actually weak and believes that you can only do things with the help of others. She prefers to keeps things a secret, like how she is the princess of Mirror Palace, why she lives in Akihabara Town and that she can use magical powers outside of being a Cure. History Etsuko finds Yuuka crying in a alley way and goes to make her feel better. When Yuuka tries to stop her tears, she tells her to keep crying to let her sadness out since life can be tough and difficult. After Yuuka stops crying and starts to sniffle, she introduces herself and give her lollie, since the lollie makes everyone in Akihabara Town happy. But, Mayonaka Hotaru appears and creates a Kurogane from an unowned bracelet. She gets her Changer Brace out but was told not to transform by Glass, and she obeyed the order. But when the Kurogane started advancing to her, Yuuka suddenly says she will protect her and a Changer Brace appeared, and Yuuka refused to transform, but after realizing what the transformaion phrase was, Yuuka transformed in Cure Mirage, but stood int he alley way shocked. To help Yuuka, Etsuko transformed into Cure Change but was easily defeated by the Kurogane. Relationships Yakushimaru Yuuka - Etsuko became the first friend of Yuuka and looks out for her after she gets over the fact that she is being mean to her. She is also her Pretty Cure partner and Etsuko tries her best to make herself and Yuuka became stronger. Glass - Etsuko's mascot partner, who is also Yuuka's as well. Etsuko is helped by Glass to become stronger as a Pretty Cure to become more social with the people of Akihabara Town. Cure Change "The Earth is swiftly altering, Cure Change!" "地球は迅速に変更すること、キュア チェンジ！" "Chikyū wa jinsoku ni henkō suru koto, Kyua Chenji!" Cure Change (キュア チェンジ Kyua Chenji) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Goto Etsuko. Her theme colour is blue and her powers are based of water and ice. Transformation Etsuko hold her Changer Brace out in front of her and spins the gold dial around three times and shouts out "Pretty Cure, Mirror Changer!". The gold dial then spins around and makes Etsuko's body glow blue. First up, Etsuko's hair grows longer, turns blue and goes into a bun with a ponytail coming out of it. Her gloves then appear, along with her hair accessories. Etsuko grabs a near by hovering circle of light and taps it on her legs, to make her heels appear, taps the circle on her body to make her dress, ribbon and chest bow appear. She swipes the circle-like light over her left hip, which makes her Changer Brace appear then puts the circle-like light on her chest bow, which transforms into the circle clip. Cure Change than flies down from the sky and says her introduction than strikes a pose. Attacks * Royal Blue Bang - Cure Change's main solo finisher. * Year Long Blast - Cure Change's finisher with Cure Mirage. Sub-Attacks * Round Circle (ラウンド サークル Raundo Sākuru) * Icy Splash (アイシー スプラッシュ Aishī Supurasshu) * Crystal Diamond (クリスタル ダイヤモンド Kurisutaru Daiyamondo) * Rising Water (ウォーター ライジング U~ōtā Raijingu) Songs Etsuko's voice actor, Saeko Chiba, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Marina Inoue, who voices Yakushimaru Yuuka. * Princess Secrecy * Aoi Kokoro Duets * Twin Mirrors (Along with Marina Inoue) * Crystal Clear (Along with Marina Inoue and Saori Hayami) Etymology Goto (五島):' ''Go (五) means "five", while to (島) means "island". '''Etsuko (えつこ): Etsu (悦) means "joy", while ko (子) means "child". Trivia * Etsuko shares some similarities with Shirayuki Hime from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!: ** They both have blue as their theme colour and both have dark blue hair before they transform and light blue hair in Cure form. ** They are both princesses from a different world. ** They both were too weak to defeat the evil enemy their self, so they had to go look for a partner. ** They are both shy. Category:Cures Category:Mirror Change Pretty Cure! Category:Mirror Change Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Characters Category:Pretty Cure Category:Blue Cures Category:CureKanade